The present invention relates to an eyewear holding device and more particularly pertains to protecting a pair of glasses when not being worn.
It is well known that many automobile drivers wear sunglasses to protect the driver's eyes from the sun's rays as well as to aid in observing the road ahead. However, many situations arise where it becomes necessary to remove the sunglasses, or alternately, a standard pair of eyeglasses, and a problem emerges as to where the eyeglasses or sunglasses could be safely stored. Ordinarily, the eyewear is placed on the seat next to the driver or on the dashboard. The problem associated with these places is the possible damage that could occur. If placed on the seat, a person could sit on the eyewear causing significant damage. If placed on the dashboard, the eyewear could slide around and possibly fall off of the dashboard thereby causing damage.
The present invention attempts to solve these problems by providing a device that can safely hold eyewear within an automobile so as to avoid the eyewear from being broken.
The use of eyeglass supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeglass supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a pair of eyeglasses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,925 to Mark discloses a device for holding a pair of sunglasses in a vehicle, comprised of triangular elements for supporting the bridge, and a suction cup for mounting to a non-porous surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,324 to West discloses means for storing a pair of eyewear on a dashboard using a suction cup. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,829 to Rockne and U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,429 to Neanhouse each show additional means for mounting eyeglasses.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an eyewear holding device for protecting a pair of glasses when not being worn.
In this respect, the eyewear holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a pair of glasses when not being worn.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved eyewear holding device which can be used for protecting a pair of glasses when not being worn. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.